What In The
by MM-YaoiQueenz
Summary: Everyone's after Ponyboy. How is he going to manage this? Warnings:A little OOC. OCs YAOI
1. What I Want I Get

**ATTENTION READERS! READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE YOUR YAOI JOURNEY! I have decided to rewrite the whole story. Don't fret it's just like the original but different. Thanks for all your help to make this story better! You make me feel nice and fuzzy on the inside! . This has now been converted into chapter 1! **_Flames will be used to increase Ponyboy's hotness!_

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from Outsiders S.E. does.**

**Jake's POV**

This wasn't like me. I don't love greasers, yet he caught my eye. Me and my friends would go driving through the greasers territory just for the heck of it. It was fun to annoy them. That's when I saw that one greaser who took my breath away. My love for him began in September, just a few weeks before we went back to school.

Since the other two members of our gang were at home, me and my friend were out on our usual outing yelling at passing greasers. We stopped at the DX station to get gas, and that is the first time I laid eyes on him. At first I didn't notice him until I went up to pay. He didn't pay any attention to me, because he was talking to someone behind the counter.

'

''Hey soc ya gonna pay for your gas or are ya just gonna stand there like an idiot?'' said the other cashier.

I glared at him throwing my money at him. ''Enjoy it grease,'' I said turning to leave after glancing in his direction again.

''What took you so long Jake?'' asked my friend Micheal. He was always with me. He's been my friend for more than three years. He's always been like a brother to me. We even look alike, except his blonde hair has more brown in it, and his eyes are green, but other than that you could call us brothers. And the best part is that I could tell him anything no matter how weird.

''Um Mike would you hate me if I told you that one of those greasers looks good?'' I said giving him a smirk trying to sound silly, but I knew he could see the truth in my eyes.

''Jake what the hell is going through your mind?'' He asked looking concerned.

'' Go see for yourself!''I said pointing towards the building. '' He's shorter than the other two and he has brown hair that's almost red.''

''Alright, alright,'' he said

He walked up to the building and went inside. I saw him looking around acting like he was buying some chips. I saw the the other cashier I gave the money too yell something at him and Mike give him the money glaring at him. He ran over to me smiling.

''Well I'll be,'' he said chomping down his chips. He got in the car smiling and shaking his head.

''Jake he's at least three years younger than you what are you thinking? And those greasers wouldn't let you get near him!'' he said turning to me.

''I'm just gonna see where he lives,'' I said

After about an hour Mike started to get aggravated. ''Jake he must be waiting until those two get off, and that could take hours! Can we go?'' he said trying to grab the keys from me.

''Stop!'' I said moving the keys away from him.

He sighed sitting back in his seat. ''This isn't like you,'' he said turning to stare out the window.

After about another thirty minutes I was about to start the car when he walked out.

''Mike wake up,'' I said nudging him awake.

''Huh? What?'' he said looking around.

'' He's coming out!'' I said starting the car. I paused when I saw a car pull up right next to driver was a tall greaser with a serious glare . He had white blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. The next greaser to get out was a silly looking greaser with a stupid grin on his face and rust colored hair.

The one with the rust colored hair went up to the greaser I wanted to know and patted him on the back sheepishly smiling and saying something to him. The tough looking greaser stood by him looking protective looking back and forth. He stopped looking around and put his eyes on me. Vibrant blue eyes glared at my duller ones.

''Uh Jake I don't think we can afford to have a brawl right here when there's like five of them and only two of us! Forget about him!'' he said trying to get me to drive.

''No,'' I said plainly. ''I always get what I want and I want him.''

''Damnit Jake, I hate it when you get like this!'' he said looking back at the greasers with a scared look on his face. The greaser with the white blonde hair glared at us one more time before moving _my _little greaser to the car. Yes my greaser he will definatly be soon. And I could tell I was up for a little competition.

**Micheal's POV**

I hated it when Jake got like this! Whenever he wanted something he got it no matter what. He was so possesive. Now I have to admit that that greaser was a pretty fine piece of work…but I liked having my butt unharmed, and not get it kicked by greasers today.

I watched as the greasers got in the car and drove off. Of course Jake wasn't too far behind them. As we drove down the street past block and block of greaser houses I couldn't help think how insane Jake has gotten. This was a greaser for pete's sake!

''I know what your thinking so shut your mind up Mike,'' he said turning to me.''There's no turning back now I have already come this far might as well.'' He said

When the greasers turned another corner they stopped and drove into a driveway where there were even more greasers waiting.

''Drive Jake before they spot us!'' I said beginning to panic. I turned to him seeing a frown on his face. I looked at his greaser crush to see him blushing and laughing with one of the greasers.

''Dammit!'' Jake said. I gave him a puzzled look.

''I have to find out more about him but that's almost impossible with all those damn greasers!'' He said driving off.

The next day we were told to meet Jake at the drive- in at noon. I already knew what that was for.

I jumped the fence and found Jake behind the snack building smoking a cigarette.

''Where are the other two?'' he asked putting his cigarette out on the ground.

''They said they were right behind me,'' I said turning around

'' Speak of the devil,'' I said as the wonder brothers jumped the fence. Their names were Mark and Isaac.

They were two of my closest friends, other than Jake of course, and they were actually brothers. They both had brown hair, but Isaac had amber eyes while Mark had brown eyes that matched his hair perfectly.

''Hey what's up Jake?'' Isaac asked looking puzzled. '' And why do we have to meet here of all places when it's not even night! We can't watch a movie during the day, we won't be able to see the screen good. And the snack bar is locked and bolted! Plus it's freaking cold!'' he finished looking around at us. Mark shook his head and put it in his hand.

''Shut up Isaac, and quit being stupid,'' he said turning back to Jake with an expecting look

'' Sorry I couldn't explain over the phone and anywhere else there would be too many ears, even in my house.'' he said looking around.

''Well spit it out!''Isaac said

'' Okay, okay…I umm…well I don't know how to tell you two this because it's a little awkward,'' he said sheepishly looking down. He suddenly looked up.

''Why am I so nervous I don't care what you think, I'm in love with a greaser!''(1) he said looking proud. ''And he's a looker too, but the people he hangs out with probably wouldn't take too kind to me hangin with him.'' he said looking from one stunned brother to the other.

Isaac finally spoke up.''A GREASER!'' he said

Jake just nodded his head smiling. Isaac looked at me with a surprised face making me giggle. I nodded my head.

''He is pretty cute, but I don't want to have to fight greasers Jake,'' I said

''WELL YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!''he snapped getting angry. That's when I know to back down and do whatever he wants and just follow along. Number one rule: Disobey Jake and it won't be safe to walk down a street.. You would have to become a greaser to live a normal life.

''Alright if he's cute than I'm in,'' Mark chimed in.

Isaac looked puzzled for a moment.

''Sure we need something to do anyway, why not have a little toy to play with?'' he finally decided.

This actually caught my attention, and this could be better than being with a girl.

''Alright I'm in,'' I said looking at Jake who smiled with triumph when nods were seen all around.

''First we need to find out who he lives with and who he hangs out with, and when so we can try and get closer to him.'' he said heading back to the car.

**Jake's POV**

A few days later I was waiting in my room for Mark and Isaac. I told them to watch the house that the greaser lived in. I couldn't help it, when I wanted something I got obsessed with it. Why did I even like the guy I barely know him…so what I want him. Maybe I could earn his trust instead of treating him like a toy. But that all depended on whether he acted like a bitch or not.

Where were they? Isaac and Mark were supposed to meet me at my place when they figured everything out! I was about to leave when a knock sounded at the door to my room.

''Yeah come in,'' I said

''Okay we got the goods!'' said Isaac

Mark came in after him looking pleased with himself.

''Well for the past few days since we've been watching his house every morning a guy always comes out, and I guess he goes to work. He looks kinda like your crush so we assume that they are brothers. And also there is this other guy who we think lives there too. He leaves every morning and goes to his job to with a DX shirt on.''

''Hey I saw that guy at the DX station I think…does he have kinda blond hair?'' I asked

''Yeah he does, what, you smittin' with him too?'' Mark said chuckling. I just glared at him.

''No it' s just that he might be competition,'' I said feeling jealousy course through me. Why did I feel like that they're his brothers right? Nothing to worry about. But still I didn't like those greasers he hung around already.

''There are also extra people who come around.,'' Isaac said. ''There is a tough looking greaser who has white blond hair and blue eyes like yours, but brighter. He's always hovering over your crush like an eagle looking like he would fight the first person who laid eyes on him in a way he didn't like. So you had better watch out for him. There are also three other greasers. One looks like he's about the same age as that greaser, he has black hair and he's always lookin scared of something''

''Yeah and this other greaser is always jokin around all the times I've seen him,'' Mark added. ''And then there is one more greaser who doesn't really seem to fond of your little greaser.''

''Yeah,'' said Isaac. ''I overheard him one time as they that blond guy and him were headed to work. He asked 'Why does the kid always have to go to the drive-in with us when we got our girlfriends with us'. We assumed that 'the kid' he was talking about was your little greaser.''

''Hmm well that's interesting…thanks guys I owe you one,'' I said smiling at their grinning faces.''Now get out of my house.''

It's been two weeks and I still don't know if he is going to high school or not. It was so frustrating. Isaac and Mark were gonna get it if I don't' know where he goes by two days, because that's when school started. I was still deep in thought when I heard the dorrbell ring.

''Jake can you get that!'' my mom asked. ''I'm still writing my novel and I'm on a roll!'' I chuckled to myself. I was always the one to get the door when mom was working on her novel, because everyone else in my family were so lazy.

''Sure mom,'' I said walking downstairs to get the door. And…Oh no I forgot!

''Hey you gonna let us in or not?'' Mike said. ''It's freakin cold out here!''

''Yeah Jake!'' Isaac and Mark said at the same time. I rolled my eyes opening the door to let them in.

''I can't believe you forgot already! I'ts your turn to host the two day sleep over before school starts. And you are responsible for driving us to school also.'' he said with a smirk.

''Alright but you have to be quiet my mom is typing her novel. But my dad and sister are out so you don't have to worry about them. But other than that enjoy your stay and don't be a pest to me.'' I said smiling at my friends even though I was still mad at Mark and Isaac, but it was hard to stay mad at my friends. They were like my brother, always there for me and they always understood me. Even when I became obsessed with something…like that little greaser. Just thinking about him made me want him even more. No matter what too. I still had hope that he might go to my school even thoush there are a lot of socs there since not many greasers make it to the 10th grade without dropping out. Of cours little did I know I would be in for the best surprise of my life.

The day school started I was so tired. I couldn't even get out of bed. I haven't seen that greaser in a while and I stayed up all night thinking about him. I realized that he was the only person who has ever made me feel this way before. I just didn't understand it.

''HEY JAKE WAKE UP!'' Mark yelled in my ear making me bolt out of bed.

''DAMNIT MARK!'' I screamed slapping him in the back of the head. He started rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

''What's going on?'' Isaac said walking in fully dressed and ready to go along with Mike.

''That stupid punk over there gets on my nerves!'' I said grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom.

By the time I was ready everyone else was in the car. It was still early, but I was planning on going to the little greasers house to see what school he was going to.

''Wow Jake you are so slow in the mornings,'' Mike commented as I got in my car and started it.

''Alright you guys I'm gonna drive by his house okay?'' I said turning to look at them.

''Okay,'' Isaac and Mark said.''I wanna see him again anyway'' Isaac said.

''He is pretty damn cute,'' Mark said. Mike nodded in agreement.

''The only thing is the greasers he hangs out with. I don't won't to get into a rumble with them. We would surely lose,'' Mike said looking out the window

''Hey there he is!'' I heard Mark yell.

I looked up to see him up ahead hugging himself trying to get warm. It was a one way street so I could talk to him.

''Hey greaser are you cold?'' I yelled at him smiling.

He just kept walking acting like he didn't here me. This made me upset.

''Aw greaser don't ignore me, come on,'' I said

He continued to ignore me rubbing his arms looking cute with his face red from the cold.

I finally gave up and drove on.

''What are ya doin'!'' Isaac and Mark said at the same time.

''I'll find him after school,'' I said. I didn't want to be late on my first day back, no matter how much I wanted to follow him.

When we got to school we all headed in different directions. I went to my stupid Algebra class. I hated Algebra…no I loathed it.(2) I took a seat close to the back where there weren't a lot of people.

I'll never forget what happened. Just as the bell rang in walked the little greaser. We met eyes for a moment blue to greenish-gray ones. He looked startled to see me.

He hurried to the back of the class to take a seat away from other people. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I never thought I'd see him here! During the teachers introduction to the class I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. I think he had enough because he looked up mouthing a 'what' to me. I just smirked.

For the rest of the period I could see him fidget under my gaze, and I liked it.

When the bell rang I saw him rush out of the room. I got up to follow him. I saw him by his locker getting his stuff out. This just had to be my lucky day.

''Hey greaser are you still cold?'' I asked standing behind him putting my arms on either side of his head. He just stared at me looking confused.

''Get off me you stupid soc!'' he said pushing me. This made me mad. How dare he push me!

I had to restrain my anger, I didn't want to scare him away.

''Aw come on now,'' I said seeing the red spot on his forehead.

''What happened to your head?'' I asked leaning down to kiss it. This made him flinch.

''Don't do that!'' he said pushing me again. Okay _that _was the last straw. I grabbed him by the hair making him look me in the eye.

''Listen greaser I'm not some dog you push around! Do that one more time and you'll see just who you are pushing around. You are _my _property now whether you like it or not, so get used to it!'' I finished releasing his hair and walking away leaving him dumbfounded. Good I got him right where I want him, just have to control that thought that he can do whatever he wants. I inwardly smiled, knowing I was only a few steps away from having him. This made my day.

This year is gonna be interesting.

**AAGGH! FINALLY IT'S DONE! I did this for you guys so be grateful . lol jk jk. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to answer the questions on chapter 2 so this story can continue the way you guys want it kk? THANK YOU!**

1. Anybody else can't help but think of the song 'I'm in love with a stripper'? lol

2. So do me and Makenzie.(I don't like her because she got a new laptop and I have my mom's old one. CURSE YOU MAKENZIE!)


	2. What the heck!

**I am sooo sorry that I took so long to upload this, but I had to look over my reviews. Thank you for all the help I have gotten, I really appreciate it so much, it helps. ****J**(Goes to beat Makenzie at Brawl for the 100th time)

''Hey Ponyboy it's time to get up!,'' I winced as Soda opened the window letting in the bright light of the morning. I was starting my first day of high school today. I was so nervous. I didn't know how many socs were gonna be there, and I wasn't expecting a lot of Greasers at school. My friends who went to middle school with me were planning on staying away from high school, so I was gonna be alone unless I made new friends. I'm definatly not looking forward to school.

I pulled the cover over my head trying to zone Soda out. This only made him laugh as he pulled the covers off of me exposing my body to the horrible cold of the morning air.

''Soda….stop…..,''I managed to slur out in my half awake state.

''I'm not leaving you alone Ponyboy, so don't count on it'', he said trying to pull me up.

I jolted up when he pulled me off the bed and I hit my head on the bedside table.

''OWW SODA THAT HURT!''I screamed at him. All he did in response was laugh at the red spot now on my forehead. After laughing at me for about five minutes he finally helped me up. ''I'm sorry Ponyboy, does it hurt much?'' I just glared at him. He smiled and kissed the red spot on my head making my face burn. He stared at me for a while with a weird look on his face making me feel uncomfortable.

''Uh Soda…I um better go and take a shower,'' I said rushing for the bathroom.

As I turned the shower on I couldn't stop thinking about the look Soda gave me. _I've never seen him look that way before._ I thought to myself. As I got in the shower my mind kept going back to what happened. ''Sigh it was probably nothing…'' I attempted to clear my mind as the water flowed down my body.

''Morning Ponyboy,'' Darry greeted me as I sat down to breakfast. ''Morning,'' I said as I sat down across from him. As I ate I felt Darry staring at me. I looked up to see him looking at me with a surprised look on his face.

''Ponyboy what's that on your face? Who did it?'', he said standing up. I looked at Soda and glared at him. Darry followed my gaze.

''What did you do Soda?'', he said

''Well I was trying to get Ponyboy out of bed this morning and I accidentally pulled him too hard making him bump his head. ''It was an accident'', I chimed in hoping to cool the anger I knew would erupt from Darry.

''_Sigh_ okay but no more rough housing okay Soda? Now Ponyboy finish eating it's time for you to head to school before you're late.''

As I began my trek to school I mentally slapped myself for forgetting my jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing my arms trying to keep warm. Trying to keep myself warm made me oblivious to any approaching car. Before I knew it a car had pulled up to me with four Socs packed inside.

''Hey Greaser are you cold?'', a soc yelled hanging out of the window. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was short and cut into a sporty cut. There was another soc looking around the one driving to yell at me too.

''Hey greaser want a ride?'' He had dirty blonde hair that was cut really short, and green eyes. The other two looked like brothers, they both had brunette hair and one had brown eyes while the other had amber eyes. They all had their windows down yellin at me. What's wrong with them? All I could think about was how idiotic it was to drive around in the fall with your windows down, but I couldn't talk, because I didn't have a coat.

''Aw greaser don't ignore me, come on,'' the blonde soc yelled at me.

I continued to ignore their yells until they sped off. _Finally!_ I began to walk faster just in case they came back.

By the time I got to school I had only five minutes to get to my first period which was Algebra 11. That meant that I would be in a room full of Juniors. That made me even more anxious. When I got inside the room I was just on time. The bell began ringing the moment I entered making everyone stare at me. As I looked for a seat I met eyes with bright blue ones. When I saw a seat open in the back with no one by it I made a beeline feeling those blue eyes burning a hole into my back the whole way.

When the teacher walked in the class brought their attention to the front. Yet I still felt those blue eyes on me. I looked up to see that soc staring at me. It was annoying me so I mouthed a ''What?'' to him and he just smirked and continued to stare at me. I gave up and turned to face the teacher. As the teacher spoke those eyes never left me. This continued for the entire hour. I was relieved when the bell rang for second period.

I rushed to my locker to put my things away and take only what was necessary. While putting my things away I felt someone behind me. I could even feel their breath on my neck.

''Hey greaser are you still cold?'' That familiar voice made me turn around. I turned to face blue eyes. The same that stared at me this morning. I gazed at him not knowing what to say. He had both his arms on either side of me so I couldn't get away.

''Get off me you stupid soc!'' I said pushing him away. I saw anger flare up in his eyes, but he pushed them down.

''Aw come on now,'' he said touching the spot on my head.

''What happened to your head?'' he said leaning down to plant a kiss there. This made me flinch away.

''Don't do that!'' I said pushing him away feeling weird. I think that made him angry.

He grabbed me by the hair making me look up at him.

''Listen greaser I'm not some dog you push around! Do that one more time and you'll see just who you are pushing around. You are _my property now whether you like it or not, so get used to it!'' he said releasing my hair._

_He walked off leaving me in a state of 'what just happened?'_

_Stupid soc._

_The rest of the day went by smoothly I didn't see the blue-eyed Soc anywhere. I guess I only had one class with him because I was in Algebra II. The day was almost perfect until lunch that is._

_I didn't have anyone to eat with since I was a greaser and everyone here was a soc so I sat at my own little table by myself. I began eating my sandwich when I felt the burn of eyes on my back. Multiple pairs of eyes. I turned around to see four socs sitting a few tables behind me. There they were the four socs who were in the car this morning. One of the brunette ones pointed at me whispering to his other friends as they nodded in agreement._

_I quickly turned back to my lunch madly blushing. I could feel the heat radiating from my skin._

_Chomping down my lunch as fast as I could I got up and threw my lunch away and headed for the bathroom. Bad mistake on my part._

_When I heard the multiple footsteps something told me to hide. That's exactly what I did too. I went in the last stall and sat on the back of the toilet being as silent as I could._

''_He's not in here Jake, let's go try somewhere else'' One of them said kicking open one of the stall doors making me jump. ''No I definitely saw him come this way,'' a familiar voice said making me blush and make my stomach do flips. ''Well can we hurry up and find that beautiful boy because I want to claim those plump pink lips of his!'' One soc said kicking the stall door just a few feet away. ''Oh don't even get me started on those cute eyes of his! When I was talking to him by his locker he just stared at me with those cute curious eyes. He looked like a lost puppy.'' This is when I got offended and made a little puff sound that I sometimes make when someone calls me something helpless._

''_Shhh did you hear that sound?' said a new voice that I hadn't heard yet. ''It came from the last stall. I gasped realizing it was too late. What did they want with me anyway._

_I jumped as one of the socs tried to open the door. ''Aw come on baby open the door we want to see your beautiful face, please?'_

''_Wh-What do ya want ya stupid socs!'' I said as my voice trembled with fear._

_No one answered, but then I heard noise from the stall next to mine as one of the socs appeared above me smiling down at me. _

''_Well well looks like we found our missing angel!''_


	3. A new friend

**For all of you who didn't know chapter one is different please go check that out before you continue and get confuzzzled. Kk? ****J**

''Well well looks like we found our missing angel!''

Blue eyes stared at me sparkling with triumph. He pulled himself over the stall door and before I knew it he was standing right in front of me smiling like he had won a prize.

''Hey precious are you done runnin' away?'' he said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

''W-what do you want?'' I said taken aback by the kiss.

The soc looked at me with a questioning look. ''What are you talking about isn't it obvious?'' he said as he turned to open the door. ''You,'' he said looking back at me.

''Finally Jake, quit keeping him to yourself,'' said the soc with the dirty blonde hair. Jake turned to me smiling. ''Look at him he's so cute with that look on his face!'' The other socs laughed nodding in agreement.

I started to get angry about all of this, mostly with myself, because I was blushing madly at their words.

''So what can we do to you now beautiful?'' he said running his finger along my lips causing me to blush even harder.

''N-n-nothing…I don't even know you!'' I said slapping his hand away.

''Well you don't need to,'' he said with a smile leaning down to capture my lips with his. The kiss was demanding and possessive. I struggled to free myself of this maniac. I didn't even know him and here he was trying to eat my face off.

I pushed him off of me trying to catch my breath.

''Ya stupid soc what was that for?'' I said wiping my mouth.

He looked angry for a moment. But that soon passed into a smirk.

He began biting hard on my neck.

''A-ahhhaaa'' I reluctantly let out trying to push Jake away.

''Stop it please…I don't want this!'' I said

Jake stopped and stared at me. His gaze was so strong that I had to look away.

'' You don't mean that,'' he said in a low voice

That's when I saw a way to escape.

''Yes I do!'' I said pushing him away from me and bolting.

As I ran out of the bathroom I heard footsteps pounding after me. _AGH!WHAT DO THEY WANT?_

When I made it to my classroom the bell rang signaling 6th hour.

_Just great! Those socs made me miss 5__th__ hour!_

The only good thing is that I could blend in with the crowd. And I did just that passing right by the socs who were still looking around for me. _What the hell! I don't even know them!_ My thoughts went back to the bathroom, and to what they did to me.

I thought about this all day. My mind spinning with questions.

After the day I had I was ready for some normal activities, like track. I had signed up for it and now we are having tryouts. I was really looking forward to that. When the final bell rang I ran to the gym. I was eager to start the tryout. There were about fifteen boys ready to tryout, but we only needed eight(2).

When the tryouts were finished we only had six boys. I was the only freshmen though. There was one sophomore and the rest were seniors.

The sophomore was really nice though. Even though he was a soc he was still nice to me. His name was Eric. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was at least a head taller than me though. But I am pretty short.

The coach dismissed us to the showers.

''Hey Ponyboy, nice run,'' Eric said as I caught up to him.

''Thanks,'' I said blushing a little. It was nice getting a compliment from someone older than me.

We all went to the showers, but I was too embarrassed to shower in front of people so I didn't change I just threw my clothes in my backpack and went to the front and waited for a ride.

I was ready to just get home.

''Hey Ponyboy need a ride?''

I turned to see Eric standing there with his keys in his hand, and a smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin.

''Yeah sure, thanks!'' I said following him to his car.

He had a nice blue Mustang. He opened the door for me.

''Here you are my good sir,'' he said bowing towards the door. I rolled my eyes and got in.

There was an awkward silence as he drove. I guess I was a little shy around him. Every so often I would see him look at me through the corner of my eye though. I wonder what that's about.

''So where do I turn Ponyboy?'' he asked

''Just down there Eric,'' I said in a shy voice. I just couldn't help it, for some reason he made me shy.

He smiled turning down my street.

''That's my house ,'' I said pointing towards the house where Soda and Two-Bit were clowning around. They both stopped when we pulled up and looked angry. But when they saw me get out of the car instead of a soc they looked at each other questioningly.

''Thanks Eric,'' I said again.

''No problem my little shy bunny.'' He said smiling at me. I blushed as he drove away.

I ran up to Soda smiling.

''Hey Pone!'' he grinned looking in the direction Eric drove off.

''So who was that?'' he asked

''My friend from school'' I said making my way to the house. But before I could get to the door Two-Bit stopped me.

''Ponyboy, why were you in the car with a soc?'' he said lifting an eyebrow.

''I needed a ride,'' I said going around him.

I entered the house to find Steve and Dally taking up the couch, and Johnny in the kitchen eating some cake.

When I entered Johnny got up and came over to me.

''Hey Ponyboy!'' he greeted me. ''Sucks goin' to different schools huh?'' he asked

''Yeah,'' I said as I sat down by Dallas.

''Hey kid how was school,?'' he asked ruffling my hair.

''It was okay,'' I said smiling up at him.

''I need to beat someone up?'' he asked with a smile on his face.

I just smiled and pulled a book from my backpack.

**Dally's POV**

''Hey Ponyboy!'' I heard Johnny greet Ponyboy at the door. I inwardly smiled. My favorite part of the day was seeing Ponyboy. Especially now since he was still wearing those shorts. His round little ass just begged to be squeezed and raped. I guess I'm gonna have to keep a better eye on him if he's gonna be walkin around like that. Not to mention his beautiful legs. They were nice and toned from running all summer, but not muscular. He also had those nice plump lips that I wanted so badly to kiss.

My thoughts were interrupted when he sat down by me.

''Hey kid how was school?'' I asked ruffling his soft brownish red hair.

''It was okay,'' he said smiling at me with that beautiful smile of his that made my stomach flip-flop.

I knew there were a lot of socs at his school so I wondered if it really was just okay.

''I need to beat someone up?'' I asked smiling a bit.

He just grinned and grabbed his book. I hated his books, he paid more attention to them than he did to me. It made me furious.

''Whatcha reading there Pony?'' I asked trying to look at it. He didn't answer me, because he was too absorbed in his stupid book.

''Damnit Pony!'' I said grabbing his book.

''Hey Dally give it back!'' he said reaching for it.

''I asked you a question!'' I said ready to tear the book to shreds. Even now he looked at the book with longing. It made me sick.

Just then Two-Bit and Soda came in.

''Hey quit teasin my baby brother,'' Soda said snatching the book away from me and handing it back to Ponyboy.

I just sank back into the couch glaring at Ponyboy who went back to reading his damn book.

''Hey Dally, Pony got a ride with a soc,'' Two-Bit practically screamed in my ear from behind me. If that news hadn't surprised me I would have killed him.

I looked over at Ponyboy who hid his face behind his book.

''Who was it Ponyboy?'' I asked about ready to set that book on fire.

''He was a friend from track,'' he said looking defiantly at me. ''He's nice to me so he's okay, so don't go and beat him up Dally!''

''Why would I? I don't just beat up some random soc!'' I said angry at him for assuming that. I soon forgot my anger when he looked down with a look of shame. I sighed.

''For Pete's sake Pony I didn't mean to snap at you okay?''

He just nodded and returned to his book.

''Are you done actin like banshees?'' Steve said. I forgot he was here.

I just glared at him.

**Soda's POV**

When Pony pulled up in that Mustang I thought the socs were here to fight. But he came out smiling and blushin, which made me a little mad. The soc said something to Pony makin him blush even harder.

When Pony went in the house I stayed outside for a bit talkin to Two-Bit.

When I went inside I saw Dallas with a book held above Pony's head. I didn't like it. I hate it when Pony gets teased by anyone in the gang. That's my job.

''Hey quit teasin my baby brother,'' I said snatching the book from Dallas and handing it back to Ponyboy. He just went back to reading his book.

I went into the kitchen not wanting to hear what Two-Bit was yellin about.

''Hey Johnnycakes,'' I said getting a glass of water and sitting down by him. He nodded at me and finished his water and standing up.

''I think I'm gonna go back to the lot for tonight,'' he said grabbing his jacket.

''It's freezing outside Johnny, you should stay here for tonight. You can sleep in my old bedroom.'' I said

''You sure it's okay?'' He asked me. I nodded.

''Well I think I'll go to bed early, thanks Soda,'' he said going upstairs.

Weird way to end it huh? Ah well…Thank you STM for reminding me this is the 3rd chapter not the 2nd lol. Where is my mind today. I think Makenzie stole it.(she defiantly needs it lol)

1.I have no idea how many are on a team.

**Any way here's a little survey for you.**

**1. Ok is there anyone who is too OOC, and if there is help me fix them.**

**2. How is it so far?**

**3. Anymore suggestions?**

**4. There is gonna be action in the next one with the socs, but do you want some gang action too. **

** FINISH CHAPTER 14 OR I'LL FIND YOU DARN IT!**

**That is all :3**


	4. I'm not am I?

Hey guys I'm gonna try and make this a good chapter, but I'm a little sick right now. But I hope Makenzie has been taking care of the PMS's for me. Anyway Makenzie told me to thank Sick Twisted Mind and JessieMundaiFan for advice.(so that's where she got the ideas from)..

AAHH I FEEL HORRIBLE RIGHT NOW! But I know you don't care about my excuses, so on with the story.

I own nothing but the plot.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Morning came too quick for me. I was too tired to get up. I wasn't looking forward to going to school and facing the socs again. I really wasn't looking forward to the walk to school.

The night before I hadn't gone to bed until midnight. Dally told me it was because I was reading my damn book. His words not mine. But I did lose track of time. The book was just that good.

''Ponyboy get up,'' said the tired voice of my brother.

''Five more minutes,'' I said turning over. Soda was still in the bed so I couldn't escape him in less I got up. My eyes began to close when I felt a hand squeeze my ass hard.

That made me jump up.

''OOOWWW SODA!'' I screamed glaring at him. He just smiled.

''I knew that would get you up,'' he laughed getting out of bed too.

I frowned and walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I went downstairs and found Dallas stretched out on the couch.

''Mornin' Ponyboy,'' he said sitting up. I nodded in response. I was still a little sore at him for yesterday.

He sighed and laid back down putting a pillow over his lower body. Hm, that was weird…

**Dally's POV**

I woke up with a start. What kind of dream did I just have? I can't believe I just had that dream. I wasn't supposed to dream about Ponyboy like that. It was such a wet dream, and I was still sporting a boner.

''_God Ponyboy your so goddamn tight!'' I said thrusting inside of him as slowly as I could. _

''_Dally…,'' he sighed grabbing my back. He began whimpering as I started hitting his prostate over and over again. _

_Our bodies started dripping wet with sweat. It was so hot in here. But the feeling was so unbelievable. I couldn't take it, I was gonna explode inside of him. Before I released I pulled out. _

_Ponyboy who had his arm on his face and was moanin like crazy looked at me with a questioning look on his beautiful face. _

''_Dally…what are ya doin?'' he asked_

_I smiled getting up and moving to his face. I put my member in front of him rubbing it against his lips. _

''_Suck it baby,'' I said_

_He blushed. _

''_I don't know how to,'' he said_

_I laughed at his innocence. _

''_Just suck on it like candy,'' I said , smiling as he opened his mouth and engulfed my member. He sat up and began bobbing his head._

''_Yeah Pony, baby…,'' I moaned as I started bucking. _

_He pulled off of me and stared up at me. _

''_Am I doin it right?'' he asked blushing hard. _

''_Yeah Pony, just keep on suckin,'' I said. He began making circles with his tongue that made me go crazy. But before I could find release I woke up._

That dream had left me horny and sporting a boner for the one person who should be off limits to me. I was startled from my thoughts as Ponyboy came in the living room fully dressed and looking as beautiful as ever. It looked like he was gonna just walk past me with out a word so I said something to him.

''Mornin Ponyboy'' I said, but he just nodded and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

I sighed and covered myself up with the pillow. It's a good thing Pony didn't notice my uncomfortable bulge. I laid there trying to will it away by thinking about me and Two-Bit kissing, yeah that did it.

I got up and walked into the kitchen where Ponyboy was finishing up breakfast with a frown on his face. Was he that mad at me?

''Listen Pony you still can't be mad about yesterday!'' I exclaimed. He looked down shaking his head.

'' I just don't want to go to school is all,'' he said stirring the eggs. I sat on a chair in the kitchen putting my feet on the table.

He ignored me and sat the cooked eggs and bacon on the table. Before I could say anything else Darry came in the kitchen.

''Hey kid,'' he said putting his arm around Ponyboy who blushed and leaned on Darry.

''Anything you need to talk about? I'm always here for you babe,'' he said looking at his little brother with concern. ''You've been actin a little off lately Pone, so if there is anything wrong at school just tell me okay?'' he finished exiting the kitchen and grabbing his keys.

''I have to go to work early, so I'll pick you up after track practice, okay Ponyboy,'' he said

''Yeah Darry,'' he replied smiling at his brother. He let go of Ponyboy and walked to the door.

''SODA COME ON!'' he yelled exiting the house. At the same time Johnny came down stairs in Soda's old pajamas looking well rested.

''Mornin Johnnycake,'' I said grinning at him. He smiled at me sitting down at the table.

''Mornin Dal, morning Pony,'' he said grabbing some bacon.

''Hey Johnny,'' he said sitting down next to him.

''Boy am I glad my school starts later than my old school, cause I do not feel like getting ready right now,'' he said scooping up some eggs.

''Man I envy you Johnnycakes,'' Ponyboy said smiling at his best friend.

''Hey Pone shouldn't you be leaving for school, cause you have thirty minutes to get there,'' I said getting up from the table.

''I'll walk with ya 'kay?'' I said making it a no argument statement. I knew some socs were messin with him, and I wanted them to just _try _and mess with him, especially when I'm around. Stupid bitches messin with my Ponyboy…hold on I don't own him, but…

''Hey Dal if your comin I'm ready,'' he said looking at me with a confused expression.

I recovered myself and we set off to his school.

After walking for a few minutes with Ponyboy still not talkin to me, and walkin about two feet in front of me I was getting frustrated.

''Ponyboy do you have a problem with me?'' I asked catching up to him. I stopped him and made him look at me.

''No I don't!'' he said looking scared and blushing a little. At that moment I don't know if the dream made me do it, or if I just went insane at that time, but I leaned down and landed a kiss on his soft lips.

He looked surprised at first, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around my neck. I began to lick his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted me. It was a really passionate kiss that made the fall day feel like summer. But it was ruined when he pushed me away, I guess realizing what we were doing.

''D-dally what was that?'' he said blushing like crazy. He took off down the sidewalk.

**Ponyboy's POV**

**Oh my FREAKIN GOD! I just kissed Dallas Winston! It felt good at first, but then I realized that I was kissing a male in broad daylight! I'm not gay…right? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Boy it has been a long time since you have seen a new chapter hasn't it? Well I'm gonna take Mickayla's place because she's having writers block. So don't be surprised if this is a really perverted chapter full of WTFs XD! You'll be like what the heck is going through her mind. Anyway finals are coming up and Mickayla is stressing so that might be another reason why she is having her writers block. But oh well...anyway to _kyuubi-shinigami_ I want that cookie I: OK? Make it Snicker doodle *jabs you with finger* XD So anyway Mickayla wants to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews she said and also to _Sick Twisted Mind _ yes you we are still waiting for the next chapter. So I bet you're tired of my yapping so on with the show! :3 ya!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the smexy plot...YEAH!**

**WARNINGS!: Will contain YAOI! If you don't know what that means and you are on this chapter than what the flip? Go home...lol **

**Ponyboy's POV**

_What in the world just happened? _I thought to myself as I ran away from Dallas. I just kissed Dallas Winston...what was wrong with me? I'm not gay...at least I think I'm not. Gosh darn it all of these emotions.

I slowed to a walk and let the tears flow. _Damn it! Why did it feel so right to kiss him?_

''Ponyboy!'' a familiar voice called. I turned to see Eric drive up beside me. I smiled and wiped my tears away. _Can't let him see me like this. _

''Ya need a ride?'' he asked coming to a halt. I nodded happy to get in a vehicle that can take me far away from Dallas.

''What's wrong Pony?'' he asked staring intently at my face. The way he looked I knew that he knew I was crying. My eyes must have been red, because they were burning.

''It's nothing...'' I said which didn't seem to convince him. He stopped the car at the side of the road and faced me.

**Eric's POV**

I knew something was up the minute I saw his face. Someone hurt Ponyboy, and I was pretty mad. I didn't like seeing him upset. I haven't known him long but I felt like it was kind of love at first sight, and I know it sounds cheesy, but I felt something with him. It might be one sided but that doesn't matter, but he might feel the same ya never know...

''It's nothing...'' he said and I did not believe him at all. His eyes said he was unhappy. I pulled the car over and stopped it.

''Do you think I'm stupid Ponyboy?'' I said turning to face him. He blushed shaking his head.

''I just had a little issue happen with a friend is all'' he said looking down. Tears began falling from his beautiful eyes tearing my heart in two.

''Ah come on Ponyboy don't cry please...'' I said pulling him into a hug.

He looked up at me his eyes looked gray. There was a look of questioning on his face like he was thinking about something. He started leaning closer and closer...

**Ponyboy's POV**

**(sorry I'm changing the povs a lot its helping me write the story please bear with me _)**

I have no idea what I was thinking when I leaned in to kiss Eric. Was it because I needed comfort? But I just had an argument with myself about whether I'm gay or not! What the hell? Oh well it felt comfortable just now to kiss Eric. And he didn't hesitate to return it, and he did it energetically too.

He licked my bottom lip, but I didn't know what that meant.(I've never really kissed anyone other than Dallas) Not getting a response from me he began to force his tongue in my mouth. I gasped and he used the opportunity to invade my mouth. At first I was shocked, but that began to fade into pleasure as he began roaming my body with one hand while the other was tangled in my hair.

He pushed me back onto my seat and got on top never leaving my mouth. Without thinking about it I moaned into the kiss as our tongues danced together. He finally let go and we were both out of breath. I stared up at him panting. My lips felt swollen a little from the kiss. He looked down at me and licked his lips.

**Eric's POV**

**(**Maybe I should write this in 3rd person sigh)

This was too good to be true! I looked down on him and licked my lips at the sight. His half lidded eyes stared up at me and he was biting his lower lip. Both lips were swollen and red. His shirt was halfway up his torso. He looked perfect...

''Eric what about school?'' he asked sitting up. _SHIT! _

I looked at the clock to see 8:25.

''Goddamn it!'' I said getting back into the drivers seat. School started at 8:30!

I started the car back up and started driving a little faster than I should have been.

''Um...Pony...I'', I didn't have any regrets about what just happened but I thought things might be different between us or he might not have really wanted this, but he was smiling at me which gave me hope.

**Ponyboy's POV**

When we arrived at the school we both hurried to the office to get our passes. I wasn't looking forward to my 1st hour though, because it had you know who in it.

When I got to the door I braced myself and opened the door. What I saw was a relief. Nobody was doing anything but talking in groups and the teacher wasn't there yet. My relief turned to dread when I saw Jake. He looked at me with a smirk and got up. I quickly made my way to the back of the class, but he followed me and sat down at my table.

''What do you want?'' I said scooting away from him. He scooted really close to me and backed me up against a wall getting close to my face.

''I want you babe, isn't it obvious?'' he whispered in my ear. I shuddered as he gently licked my earlobe. He began sucking on my neck when the teacher walked in and called everyone to order. Jake scooted away from me(only like two inches) and turned his attention to the front of the room periodically looking at me with a smirk on his face. I just sat there feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Towards the middle of the lecture I was beginning to feel tired. But I was jolted awake when a hand landed on my thigh. It began rubbing up and down slowly heading up. I smacked the hand away but it kept coming back each time with more force. I tried to scoot away from him but he just pulled my chair back to him. God this guy was annoying. I couldn't really fight him off without drawing attention to myself so I just tolerated his persistent hand sometimes I would knock it away but I would get a kick in my shin which really hurt so I just gave up and put my head on the desk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

**Sorry it was so short but to make up for it I'll make the next chapter longer with more smut :3. Will that make you all happy? I hope it does! Yay!Lol**

**Anyway a few quick questions**

**Please give us some more ideas PLEASE! If you want the story to be to your liking by all means give us your ideas.**

**Random Question Alert! How old do you think me and Mickayla are? Just curious...ya know lol**

**Is anyone REALLY out of character, I mean it's a Fanfiction so no one is gonna be totally IN character so don't expect it people.**

**Thank you for your time! I'm gonna be a meany and say I won't update and I won't let Mickayla update until we get a lot more reviews...so review peeps! Sorry I'm not as nice as Mickayla...**

**Random Question Alert! Would you rather have a splinter stuck uncomfortably in your brain, or the song Afternoon Delight stuck in your head forever? :) you must choose! MUHUHAHAHAHA! LOL I told you I'm crazy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! It's Mackenzie again :) how have our readers been? So about the age question some of you were really close to it. We're both 16 going on 17! YAY! Well I just turned 16 and a half :D but Mickayla just turned 16 so I'm older than her. Thanks for the reviews... I wanted more but I can be lenient... but in response to some of the reviews I would also like Born this Way stuck in my head **_**teenkid100 **_

**''My mama told me when I was young, we are all born super stars'' ;D and **_**EmoRedneck **_**I'm glad I could bring you over to the dark side lol jkXD! **_**IlovePepsi2**_** 42! That's my mothers age! Jeez lol. So anyway I've decided to do this chapter in 3****rd**** pov to try it out, so tell me if this is better or not.**

''I told you I would get you babe'' Jake whispered in Ponyboy's ear. As he did he moved his hand further up Ponyboy's leg until he reached his zipper. He began to rub his crotch making Ponyboy moan into his arm. Jake smiled knowing he was trying to quiet his moans as to not draw attention.

Ponyboy looked up at Jake his lips parted and a slight blush tinted his face. He mouthed a 'stop' but Jake just smiled and shook his head. Ponyboy put his head back down with a sigh.

Jake continued to rub his crotch, and then he decided to unzip his pants. Ponyboy gasped and grabbed Jake's hand. ''Don't please!'' he whispered. Jake just silently laughed and reached into his pants gently massaging Ponyboy's dick.

''Do you like that?'' Jake whispered in Ponyboys ear.

''I hope you all are discussing math back there,'' the teacher said making both of them look up in surprise. Jake quickly drew back from Ponyboy, and removed his hand reluctantly.

''Sir may I go to the bathroom?'' Ponyboy asked zipping up his pants.

''Okay, but make it quick,'' the teacher said.

''Yes sir,'' he said rushing out. When he got out of the class he ran to the bathroom without stopping. When he got inside he ran into a stall.

''Uhhhmmmm...'' he moaned running a hand over his crotch. _I've never really touched myself like this before...it feels good..._he thought letting out another moan.

He was getting more and more aroused when the door to the bathroom opened. He tensed, was it Jake?

''Ponyboy?'' _No it was Eric!_

''I saw you run in here and I got worried you looked flushed, are you okay?'' he said coming to a stop outside the stall.

''Yeah,'' Ponyboy said his voice coming out in a squeak. He opened up the door standing in front of Eric.

Eric laid his hand on Ponyboy's cheek. Ponyboy leaned in to the touch, that funny feeling coming back to his stomach that was there whenever he was with Eric.

''Are you sure you're alright?'' he asked again rubbing Ponyboy's face. Ponyboy smiled and nodded. Just then the door opened revealing an angry Jake.

''WHAT THE HELL!'' Jake yelled. He ran forward and pushed Eric away from Ponyboy.

''Who the hell are you?'' Eric asked getting up. ''What's your problem dude?''

''You're my problem! I'm tired of seeing you around him!''he said stepping closer ready to hit him.

_What the hell is with this guy? He's a psycho! _Ponyboy thought as he ran out of the bathroom leaving the feuding duo. He did not like being in the middle of stuff like that.

''You know nothing about Ponyboy!'' Eric said standing defiantly towards Jake.

Jake thought for a minute then smiled. ''I don't have to talk to a stupid fuck like YOU!'' he said walking off.

Eric stared after him. ''What the fuck just happened?'' he asked himself leaving the restroom also.

The rest of the day went on without anymore drama. Ponyboy skipped lunch to avoid being found by Jake. And of course Jake wasn't too happy about that.

After school Ponyboy ran straight home before Jake could start looking for him. By the time he reached the door he was completely out of breath.

''Hey Ponyboy...why are you so out of breath?'' Johnny greeted him as he entered the house.

''I...ran...home...,'' he said in between breaths.

Johnny looked at him with concern. ''From Socs?'' he asked. Ponyboy nodded his head heading for the couch.

''I was actually avoiding them,'' he said gaining some of his breath as he lay down on the couch.

''I'll get you some water Ponyboy,'' Johnny said turning toward the kitchen. Just then Soda burst through the door.

''AND I SAID HE CAN COME WITH US AND THAT'S FINAL STEVE!''

''Well I don't want your little brother tagging along again, so I'm not going!'' he said. Soda turned to face him.

''Goddammit Steve you are so stubborn!...ya know what you go I'll just go somewhere just me and Ponyboy,'' he said going over to the couch.

''Why are you guys yelling?'' Ponyboy asked sitting up.

''You wanna go to the drive-in or somethin' tonight?'' Soda asked sitting by Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked at Soda in surprise.

''I thought you were going to a party,'' he said

''Nah I'd rather spend some time with my little brother,'' Soda said kissing Ponyboy on the forehead.

''Okay I'll go get ready,'' Ponyboy said getting up and walking quickly away to hide his blush.

When Ponyboy was ready he and Soda left for the drive-in. It was still early so they stopped by a burger joint to pass the time.

''So Ponyboy how have your first few days been?'' Soda asked taking a bite of his burger.

''Good,'' Ponyboy answered sipping on his Pepsi. He began to fidget under Soda's gaze.

''Um... so are you done Pony?'' Soda asked. Ponyboy nodded. They got up and headed out to the drive-in.

They hopped the fence and went to the back and sat down on a hill.

They still had a little time to kill before the movie started. So Soda started a conversation.

''So do you like action movies babe?'' he asked turning towards Ponyboy.

''Yeah I guess, I mean they're okay ya know I don't like blood and stuff,'' he said looking at Soda. He blushed when he saw Soda staring intently at him. Soda brushed a stray hair from Ponyboy's face.

''Soda?''

''Yeah babe?'' Soda asked leaning in. He was inches from Ponyboy's face. His breath hot against his face. Soda gently pressed his lips to Ponyboy's soft lips. He gently moved his lips against Ponyboy but getting no response he moved back.

''Sorry I don't know what came over me I -'' he was cut off when Ponyboy closed the gap again.

Soda pulled Ponyboy down and saddled him. Ponyboy looked up at Soda wit ha blush on his face.

'''You're so beautiful babe,'' Soda said leaning down to kiss his neck.

''Mmmm...Soda...uuhh,'' Pony boy grabbed Soda's hair. Soda began to take Ponyboy's shirt off. He ran his hand over Ponyboy's flat stomach.

''Mm baby,'' Soda said leaning down to bite Ponyboy's nipples. He enjoyed all of the squeeks and moans that came out of Ponyboy's innocent mouth. Ponyboy grinded up against Soda unknowngly turning Soda on even more. Soda leaned his head back and grinded hard against Ponyboy.

''S-S-Soda...ow,'' Ponyboy said trying to still Soda's hips. But Soda was lost in the moment, he began to undo his belt and unzip his pants. He undid Ponyboy's pants and pulled them down.

''Soda!'', he exclaimed attempting to pry Soda away. But Soda couldn't stop. He's waited so long to do this with Ponyboy it's been eating away at him inside. He had to have Ponyboy...but not like this. He snapped out of it and got off of Ponyboy.

''I-I...I'm sorry Pone...I um don't know what came over me I...I'm sorry,''Soda said getting up and fastening his pants. Ponyboy pulled his pants up and got up too.

''It's alright Soda I guess you couldn't help yourself...I'm sorry,'' Ponyboy said hugging Soda. Soda returned the hug kissing him on the forehead.

''Let's go home babe.''

**YAY! Another chapter done and completed! Ponyboy's a little innocent slut huh?XD Anyway we need more reviews or nobody is getting the next chapter. I'm totally serious sorry I'm not Mickayla...so I'm evil. :) Anyway summer is finally here! So guess what...MORE UPSATES...well as long as there are reviews...so yeah. Anyway I will write the chapters from now on Mickayla will give me ideas so feel free to message or review your ideas too. TIME TO HIT THE BEACH! \(^.^)/ **

**\\**

**I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction for Supersmash Bros. I'm not sure about the pairing, but I like drama so I might make a love triangle with Link, Marth, and Ike. Link wants Ike and Ike is torn between him and Marth, but Marth likes Ike but is too shy to bust a move. So what do you think?**

**Mickayla is thinking about a fanfiction for the legend of zelda with Ganondorf and Link(her favorite pairing) and maybe a Harry Potter story. She's going crazy about how to go about it with the Harry Potter one, so please help her by leaving your ideas if you could please. And I don't say please a lot...**

**RANDOM QUESTIONS YAY!**

**WOULD YOU RATHER!**

**1. Wipe with steel wool**

**2. or Your pet?**

**WOULD YOU RATHER!**

**1. Strip in front of your grandparents (or parents)**

**2. or Have them strip in front of you? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omjesus guys I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I know you don't wanna hear my excuses but I shall share them anyway ^-^. Mickayla and I were surprised by our parents. We were having a sleep over and Mickayla's mom came in and said ''How would you like to go to Venice, Italy?'' So you can imagine the squeals and Omg's that followed X3. So we packed up and were on our way a few weeks later. In my excitement I forgot about the story...again sorry. So we just got back from our beautiful vacation. :D and Mickayla has already updated her story and you finally get to find out what happens to Ponyboy! So anyway thanks for all the reviews and all of the dedicated readers out there :3 I hope you aren't too mad...so without further ado I give you the next chapter!**

**P.s I stayed up until 3am writing this story and I want reviews . _. But I do appreciate all the ideas I do get :3! I get a lot of ideas from you guys! **

**(I forgot what day we're on so I'll make it a Thursday :))**

''Ohh Dally!,'' Ponyboy moaned as Dallas nibbled on his collarbone. Dallas stood up to look at the beautiful greaser he was about to fuck silly. His shirt was already above his chest while his pants were half zipped.

''Ponyboy...are you ready?'' Dallas asked unzipping his own pants and grabbing a bottle of Vaseline that he had ready. Ponyboy nodded his head pulling his pants down.

Dallas bit his lip as he began prepping himself to enter Ponyboy's beautiful pucker. He probed at his entrance with one finger.

''Mmmm Dally!'' Ponyboy moaned rubbing his upper body.

''You're a slut ain't ya Ponyboy?'' Dally asked...Wait what the shit?

Darry sat straight up out of bed almost falling out of his bed. He rushed out of his bed and ran downstairs to make sure Dallas was still on the couch. When he saw Dallas he began to relax.

Why the hell would he have a dream like that? Ponyboy about to have sex! It made him sick thinkin about it. He was too young!

He went back upstairs and peeked into Ponyboy's room. Ponyboy was fast asleep laying next to Soda who...who...Why are they spoonin each other? He thought approaching the bed with the intent of separating them. He tried to pry Soda's arm off of Ponyboy, but it was on him tight.

''Soda!'' he whispered shaking Soda awake.

''What?'' Soda slurred out turning away from Ponyboy laying on his other side.

''Er...never mind little brother just go to sleep,'' he said backing out of the room.

When he arrived back at his room he plopped on his bed holding his head in his hand.

What was he thinking! He had to protect Ponyboy! Who knows what kind of filth has put their hands on Ponyboy. Starting tomorrow he was gonna make sure nobody made googly eyes or even breathed unevenly at Ponyboy!

Ponyboy woke up to light streaming in the window. He sat up and looked at the time that read 6:30. He didn't usually get up until 7:00.

''Mornin Ponyboy,'' Soda whispered next to Ponyboy's ears. Ponyboy shivered followed by a deep blush.

''M-Morning Soda,'' he replied getting out of bed. He went downstairs and stopped to stare at the form of a sleeping Dallas on the couch. He couldn't believe he had kissed him...yet he liked it. Ahhh why does my mind have to be so confusing?

Dallas stirred to footsteps entering the living room. He opened his eyes a little to Ponyboy standing there...watching him? Ponyboy continued to the kitchen and took out a piece of chocolate cake for his breakfast. Just then Johnny walked in as quiet as a mouse so as not to wake anyone up.

''Hey Ponyboy, Johnny said smiling at Ponyboy. Ponyboy smiled back at him and handed him a piece of cake.

''Thanks Ponyboy I'm starving!,'' Johnny said taking a bite of the cake. He watched Ponyboy eating his piece. He liked Ponyboy...a lot, but he didn't know how to let him know how he felt. It seemed like everyone always got in the way!

''Um...Ponyboy?'' Johnny said trying to muster up the courage to tell him how he felt.

"Yeah?" Ponyboy replied looking up from his piece of cake.

"Er...well...um..I have something to tell you...,

"Hey there Johnnycake!'' Dallas said walking into the kitchen. Johnny looked over at Dallas in frustration leaving the two in the kitchen as he left the house.

Ponyboy realizing that he was alone in the kitchen with Dallas Winston...The one who kissed him starting all these weird emotions he tried to make a hasty retreat.

"Hey wait Ponyboy we need to talk," Dallas said grabbing Ponyboy by the arm as he walked past him.

"There's nothing to talk about Dallas..." Ponyboy said looking down at the floor.

"Listen Ponyboy about yesterday...I was just caught in one of my moments, I didn't mean to kiss you...I probably messed up your head," Dallas said looking away from Ponyboy.

"Well it's okay Dally,'' Ponyboy said. Dallas smiled. Good at least they're back on good terms with each other.

''What are you doin' to my kid brother?'' a voice from behind said. Dallas turned around to see an angry Darry.

''We were just talkin' Darry damn calm down,'' Dallas said letting go of Ponyboy. Ponyboy stepped back looking at Darry.

''You alright Ponyboy?'' asked Darry. Ponyboy nodded. ''Okay well you had better head to school and get there early.'' Ponyboy nodded and grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

Darry turned to Dallas glaring at him. ''I don't want you to lay a hand on Ponyboy okay?'' he said not waiting for a reply as he went back upstairs to change into his work clothes with Dallas staring after him with a smirk. Don't count on it Darry.

**AAAAHHHH SO SHORT I KNOW SORRY! Next chapter will be longer and definitely will have smuty goodness x3. So the only thing that kept me going was listening to music. Believe by BOTDF, Glitter In The Air by P!nk, Waiting for the end by Linkin Park, and A Candlelit Dinner by Asking Alexandria. My favorite songs. They kept me up cause I was singing to them and singing pumps me up a little. But anyway thanks for all the reviews I have gotten for this story. Definitely more than I expected for it at least. I have a question about Darry though. Should he just be Ponyboy's protector, or should he join in the fun of chasin Ponyboy around? Answers greatly appreciated! Also I do realize Ponyboy was acting a little strange, sorry about that he's a hard character to keep in character...**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME! (you know you love this ;3)**

** you rather jump off a 10 story building or have a building fall on you?**

**Would you rather be a dog named Killer or a cat named Fluffy?**

**Would you rather be able to hear any conversation or take back something you say?**

**Choose wisely...x3**


	8. Thank You

Oh my gosh it's been forever! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Mickayla and I lost a friend in a car accident. So the past few weeks have been hard. We've both been experiencing MAJOR writers block. So I will have the next chapter up hopefully sometime this week for you guys. Thank you for being so patient, and thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm grateful to all of you. If you have any suggestions for the story please don't hesitate to tell me cause I need all the help I can get. Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I know it's been a while...okay it's been forever, but I'm finally putting up the next chapter. Yay. This took I think a month for me to write. You just don't understand what grief does to you...anyway I know you don't care about my issues so let the show continue. **

**P.S. Writer's block is a bitch, that is all.**

Ponyboy arrived to his first hour twenty minutes early. The teacher looked up as he entered.

''Ah, Ponyboy I'm glad your here,'' he said standing up and handing him a stack of papers. ''You can put todays assignment on each desk. And pick a seat to sit in because those will be your permanent seats for the rest of the year.''

''Okay Sir,'' Ponyboy said. He put the papers out and looked around for a seat. _Maybe if I pick a seat at the front close to the door, I can be safe_, he thought thinking about Jake. He sat down and took his things from his bag. He took out a book and began reading. He became so engrossed in his book that he didn't realize the teacher had left and someone else had entered.

''Hey,'' a voice whispered in his ear making him practically jump out of his pants. He looked up to see Jake smirking down at him. He gasped, immediately trying to find a way to escape those eyes.

''So...where were you this morning?'' he asked as though they had arranged to meet somewhere.

Ponyboy found his voice and said, ''Not with you.''

''Ha...very funny,'' Jake said the smirk long gone from his face.

''I don't have to let some soc know where I am,'' Ponyboy said with defiance. He was going to let Jake know that he didn't control his life. Fury spread throughout Jake alarming Ponyboy. Jake grabbed the back of Ponyboy's neck along with a wad of his hair.

''Listen _bitch,'' _Jake snarled into his face. ''I told you I don't take kindly to a smart ass. I don't like you hanging out with that Eric guy. You're gonna know your mine by the time this year is over, even if I have to beat it into you.'' He finished roughly letting go of his head. He took the desk behind him as other students filed into the classroom.

Ponyboy sat through the whole lesson, but heard none of it. He kept thinking about what Jake had said. He's gonna beat him? Should he tell an authority? He tried to focus on his work, but the presence of Jake less than a foot behind him wasn't helping. He sighed with relief when the bell for the next class rang. He rushed to his next class without looking back.

''On your marks. Get set. GO!'' Ponyboy flew out of the starting line like a jet plane. He focused all of his energy on getting first place. This was his chance to prove himself worthy of being on the Varsity team. He didn't stop until he felt the ribbon hit his chest. He smiled and looked around. With surprise he realized that he had outrun everyone. The other freshmen were just now reaching the finish line. His coach came up to him beaming.

''Good job, Curtis,'' he said. ''You've made Varsity members proud.''

''Thanks,'' Ponyboy said. Eric came up to him and held out his hand. ''Congratulations Bunny Rabbit,'' he said winking at him. Ponyboy blushed and shook his hand.

''Thank you,'' he said shyly. Eric smiled holding Ponyboy's hand a little longer before letting go.

''Need a ride home?'' he asked, letting go of his hand.

''Sure,'' Ponyboy answered. At least he didn't have to walk home.

He followed Eric to his car when practice let out. Eric, being a gentlemen, opened Ponyboy's door for him. Ponyboy got in blushing like a girl. Eric stood there for a moment with a look like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

''Are you okay, Eric?'' Ponyboy asked him.

''Yeah sorry,'' he said waving it off. But when he got in the car he looked over at Ponyboy opening and closing his mouth, forming words, but not saying them. Ponyboy looked at him strangely.

''Eric?...

"Ponyboy, do you believe in love at first sight?" Ponyboy looked at him for a minute then smiled.

"Yeah...I mean it really depends on what kind of love you feel for that person, you know?"

Eric looked ahead for a moment.

"Well what if I told you...that...I fell in love with you?"

**Oh no! I did it! It's a cliff hanger! Will Ponyboy feel the same way? Well we'll see in chapter whatever the next chapter is. Anyway thank you so much to all the reviewers. Thanks for understanding my situation. Thanks for your patience too, I know I haven't updated since like hundreds of years ago...lol. Oh and thanks for the advice given to me by Tyler4768, reading and t.v worked, and I'm sorry for _your _loss. Well, again thanks for reading, and next chapter will hopefully be longer. **

**Don't forget to review lovelies :).**


	10. What the Sh

"PONYBOY, NO!"

Darry sat bolt upright. He had gotten off work early due to a massive headache. But a strange sensation that Ponyboy may be in trouble shook him.

_He should be home from school any second, _Darry thought._ If he isn't home in the next ten minutes I'm gonna go look for him. _

Darry just couldn't help but want to protect his little brother. Darry made his way downstairs to try and find something to occupy his time for the next ten minutes. He was completely serious about going to look for his kid brother.

"Darry?" Darry looked up to find a sleep looking Dallas on the couch. "You look like you've made up your mind to go kill someone."

"I just might have to." Darry said falling onto his chair. Just then Two-Bit, Steve and Soda came bursting through the door. Darry inwardly sighed as the noise level soared to 100 in 1 second…a new record for the trio.

"And I told _you _that he's _my_ brother, and he can come if I want him to," Soda explained to Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

"Why isn't the TV? on?" Two-bit asked snatching up the remote.

"Well I _was_ hoping for a little peace and quiet, but I guess not." Darry leaned back on his chair as deep into the cushion as he could get.

"You alright Darry?" a concerned Soda pondered. Darry just nodded his head. All he could think about, aside from his headache, was Ponyboy.

Before he could think anymore the front door eased open. Darry sat straight up. His eyes widened with disbelief at the sight before him.

* * *

Dallas was _this _close to smacking someone across the head. Two-bit was jabbering about random shit while watchin' the TV. Soda and Steve were still trying to get the last word with each other. If only he and Darry were the only people here. _Then I could get some more sleep._

Before he could completely snap the front door opened slowly. He could swear that everyone's mouths were hangin' open. There in the doorway stood Ponyboy, with a socs' arm wrapped around his waist.

_What the shit!_

* * *

"We could make it work, Ponyboy," Eric said with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Ponyboy was shocked that Eric had said what he did. He did like Eric, but love? No. At least not yet…could love become a possibility later?

"Ponyboy..?"

Ponyboy looked up at Eric with a little smile on his face. If smiles could melt Eric would be a puddle of human right there on the car seat.

"Sure, we could try," Ponyboy said reaching for Eric's hand. "I-I want to tell my brothers…they should know that I have a boyfriend…I guess that's what we call each other now?"

"We don't have to rush things if you don't want to. We'll go at your pace Ponyboy," Eric said squeezing Ponyboy's hand.

Eric smiled and started the car. When they arrived at Ponyboy's house, Ponyboy could see multiple people inside. Butterflies began to swarm in his belly. _What if they get upset that he's a soc? Am I right to put Eric through this? _ A gentle touch from Eric reassured Ponyboy.

They both got out of the car, and Eric wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's waist pulling him close. Ponyboy blushed at the possessive gesture.

They reached the front porch, and Ponyboy grasped the handle before slowly opening the door.

* * *

**Whoa what a lousy** **comeback lol. Sorry about the super shortness. This seems like a good chapter to end on though. Don't you think? I don't know…I've run out of ideas : /. I'll let you all know if this will be continued from here. Lots of Love! Review lovely people, reviews make me happy! And another shout out to Tyler! Thank you for your encouragement. And thank you to all the other people who wrote encouraging words in their reviews. :* 3 **


End file.
